Mystery Bedfellow
by dandiwishes
Summary: Oneshot. R27x? Tsuna wakes up with more than one warm body in his bed... Confusion ensues.


**Pairing:** R27+?

**Cover Art: **沈丁花 五月 [pixiv]

Set about 5 years in the future, with the Arcobaleno restored and Tsuna as the acting Vongola boss.

* * *

Tsuna woke slowly, sounds filtering in to his mind, buffeted by warmth around him. He opened his eyes blearily, the white ceiling coming in to focus before him. There was something heavy on his stomach, making it just a little hard to breathe. He tilted his head downwards lazily, noting the dark hair on his bed companion.

Satisfied that all was right with the world, he turned his head to the side- and was met with another dark head.

He now realised where the warmth at his side had been coming from.

"...!?"

The other's face was turned away from him, but the body pressed against his was definitely male... So at least Mukuro wasn't about to kill him for touching Chrome... Unless it was Mukuro himself.

He swore his heart froze at the thought of spending the night with his Mist guardian. He knew that Mukuro had joked about having his body once or twice, but he hadn't thought that it would happen this way!

He looked more closely at the mess of hair and determined that it didn't have a pineapple shape at all, disheveled as it was after a night in bed. He resolutely refused to think how it had gotten that disheveled in the first place, though his mind was being very unhelpful with recalling the memories of last night.

Since it wasn't Mukuro... Could it be Takeshi? Then Hayato would be the one killing him... Or was Hayato in bed with them too?

He turned around as much as he could, with two heavy bodies limiting his movement, and was relieved when he spotted no sign of silver in his bed or in his large bedroom. Hayato usually didn't stand guard if he had company at night.

He couldn't peek at the other's face without moving, and that would definitely wake the one sleeping on top of him. However, he really had to know who it was, before someone wakes and all hell breaks loose. He was surprised that his partner had even allowed someone else to get into bed with him. He had been completely claimed by his partner and no one was allowed to get close. Well, more like no one dared to get close.

If it was someone powerful enough to withstand that pressure...

An Arcobaleno?

The ones with black hair... Fon? Or... Viper? He didn't even know what Viper's hair colour was under that hood.

The body resting against his side definitely had enough muscle tone to be a martial artist. He tried not to react to the glimpses of fair skin he could see where the blanket had slid off.

Maybe his lover had a hidden past with one of the Arcobaleno and he had gotten caught up in the mess?

A frown formed on his face unconsciously as he thought of the possiblity. He was almost as possessive as his lover, something only known to a select few. He had never had the chance to show it off in public, considering most people had to be insane to even approach his lover willingly. The only ones who would even chat idly with his lover would be Grandfather and... himself.

There was a flutter of movement at his window, and he tensed and prepared to shift to Dying Will Mode if it was a threat. Even when he realised it was just a small bird, he found himself desperately wanting his gloves. The little yellow bird flew over to perch on his mystery bedfellow, and he tried not to whimper.

He felt something stirring on his abdomen and winced. His tension must have woken up his lover.

Hibird chose that moment to burst into song, causing the person at his side to start moving too.

Even though it felt like he was stuck between two extremely hard places, he still admired the way Reborn's arms tightened around him as the hitman slowly came to consciousness. It was only around him that Reborn would relax enough to sink into deep sleep, and wake slowly.

The person at his side turned to meet his eyes, that black gaze already burning with innate power that practically screamed _beast_. It was disconcerting that Hibari was in his bed, staring at him- and since the blanket had finally loosened its grasp on his Cloud guardian, he realised the other was fully naked.

_Oh._ He thought to himself, holding the urge to whimper as he was faced with a smirking Hibari.

Hibird seemed to laugh at him with a trilling chirp before escaping through the window, the mission to destroy Tsuna's life accomplished.

He just knew that his cheeks were burning bright red... and it was lucky that Hibari was lying on his stomach and he couldn't see past that enticing trail of dark hair...

A firm grope on his ass made him twitch, and he was reminded that Reborn had possession over his lower body.

"It's amazing that you can still blush after all we've done, Tsu-na."

His name was drawled out in a lazy manner, and he just knew he was missing something from the nonchalance in Reborn's voice at finding another person in bed with them. What had they even done last night? And why couldn't he remember any of it?

He looked back towards Hibari, and was immediately drawn into a hungry kiss. His protest was swallowed by the ferocity of the lips moving against his, unfamiliar and wild. Reborn kissed slowly and surely, completely dominating him, but Hibari was devouring him, fighting to possess him. And he gave himself in.

He leaned into the kiss, not realising how his body had responded until familiar hands grasped him. He bucked into the hold without thinking, panting as he was released from the liplock.

"K-Kyouya?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the other intoned, and what was that amusement colouring his voice?

Reborn wasn't offering any help-

He had no time to be confused as Reborn decided to move up to claim a kiss too, stealing his breath. When he opened his eyes again, his mind decided that he must have somehow moved into an alternate dimension. Was Hibari kissing his lover while he laid underneath them? He couldn't decide if he was jealous or turned on by the sight.

Then Reborn shoved a very naked Kyouya against him- and he remembered that he was naked too, as they pressed against each other in a very delightful way.

Kyouya didn't fight when Reborn settled himself over his back, causing Tsuna to blink in ultimate confusion. They simply grinded against each other above him, making it very hard to think and distracting him from solving the mystery of this universe.

Kyouya.

Was willingly submitting.

To Reborn.

And they were humping each other.

Above him.

In his bed.

It was something like seven in the morning and he didn't have enough brain cells to process the question of when his guardian and his lover had established the food chain in their relationship- and why was he always the one at the bottom!?

His lower body voted to ignore all the questions in favour of joining the action, and he was so achingly hard it wasn't even funny anymore, so he abandoned his mind for an extremely satisfying round of bed-breaking sex.

* * *

After being thoroughly satisfied, he was back to the position he had woken up in, although his lovers had somehow switched positions. He was lying in Reborn's arms, with Kyouya was dozing on his abdomen. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the musky scent of their activities, although he froze the next moment when the carnivore on his belly turned a one-eyed glare on him.

Reborn chuckled, daring to drag the other onto his body instead. Kyouya curled into him and went back to sleep. Tsuna pouted.

It wasn't fair that he got a glare for disturbing the big bad Hibari while Reborn was too alpha to even get glared at. And he still didn't know how he had sneaked Kyouya into bed without him noticing. Had he been so tired out by paperwork before bed that he didn't even know when someone slipped into bed with him?

He met his lover's eyes and saw the question in his gaze.

He looked to the sleeping Kyouya and warmth stirred in his heart. Although he wanted to ask why Reborn had invited the Cloud guardian into their bed, and how he had even convinced the man that everyone had bet was asexual into said bed, he could feel how comfortable it was that the three of them were together.

He hadn't thought once of throwing Kyouya out, or rejecting him.

Maybe it would work out. Reborn wouldn't have done it if he wasn't sure, but he still wanted Tsuna's acceptance and he trusted his lover unconditionally.

"Okay, let's keep him," he teased.

He was shoved out of bed before he realised, and he landed on his ass with a stunned sort of thunk. He groaned and sat up to glare half-heartedly at the two men curled up into each other. He was the boss here! And that was his bed!

Reborn was no help, only grinning at his predicament.

He gave up.

He slid back into bed, making a submissive whine and nuzzling his way into Kyouya's arms, fully exploiting his soft spot for small animals. The older man relented and started to relax... before he was thrown out of bed by Dying Will-powered hands.

* * *

The Vongola household started their day as usual.

Random walls getting destroyed by a raging guardian, their half-naked boss being chased by said guardian, who was only wearing sheets.

In the middle of breakfast, Hayato and Takeshi watched blankly as a certain Arcobaleno picked both fighters up and promptly disappeared, possibly to one of the training grounds to beat some sense into them about why they shouldn't destroy Vongola property.

Hayato twitched when he saw Reborn's hands were firmly on the asses of his boss and his fellow guardian.

Takeshi looked thoughtful.

The Vongola household was traumatised.

Just another normal day for the mafia.

* * *

**A/N: **I see most people enjoyed the R2718 oneshot I posted a while back, so here's another one! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. You can also leave a prompt for the next oneshot, which might evolve into a collection of drabbles or even a multi-chapter fic. Let's see how it goes.


End file.
